Selfless or Selfish
by BloomingCarnations
Summary: Lucy is willing to give up Natsu to Lisanna if he wants to. He deserved to be happy at least once. If she couldn’t make him happy, then she doesn’t deserve him. One-shot


As Lucy opened the door, she prepared herself for team's intrusion.

As much as she said that she hated the fact that her team break into her own apartment...

She loved them.

They were the only family she had left.

After she found out Jude Heartfilia died, her own father, she felt alone in the world. She had came forth upon this world with her parents, but before she was even 20, they were gone and fleeting as the wind swept the memories of her parents. Soon their names would be forgotten in history leaving only her to remember them. But no, Natsu refused to let her suffer alone. Why? Because she was his _friend._

She smiled bitterly at that cursed word. _Friend_ , yeah. She was just a friend and that's all she ever will be to Natsu. The worst part? She would've given up without a thought if it meant Natsu being happy.

She doesn't have a long past with Natsu like Lisanna.

She didn't grow up with him like Erza.

She didn't know his struggles like Gray.

But if he wanted to love someone, then she gladly pushed aside her pain if it meant Natsu would be happy forever. She wouldn't dare risk their friendship for something even more. For something Natsu probably wouldn't even comprehend. She would gladly push aside her love for Natsu if it meant him being happy. Just like what Natsu had done for her.

Natsu supported her every bit of the way and even helped her get into her dream guild Fairy Tail!It was all she ever could ask for! It would be selfish to ask for Natsu's love when he already gave her so much already.

As she pushed open the door, she turned redder than Erza's hair.

Oh Gawd.

WHY IS NATSU IN HER BED SHIRTLESS?

WHY ISN'T HAPPY HERE?

She covered her flushing face as Natsu woke up and cried out," LUCE!"

She braced herself as Natsu leaped towards her and snuggled into her chest.

"LUCE, HAPPY LEFT ME FOR CARLA AND HE IS MY BEST FRIEND! HE'S SUPPOSE TO CHOOSE ME OVER CARLA! BUT HE DIDN'T AND NOW I'M BORED!" Natsu whined to Luce as she snuggled deeper into her chest.

She smiled wistfully and hugged Natsu. She would gladly play the role as Natsu's friend as long as she could see him happy. She would forever be in his debt and she would pay the price if it meant he could earn a bit of happiness. That very next day, she smiled sadly as Lisanna walked up to Natsu blushing profusely with a red heart shaped box of chocolates.

She didn't even try to stop Lisanna.

She couldn't deny her courage to confess to Natsu.

At least she could say it to Natsu unlike her, who was a coward and never confessed.

She watched as Lisanna hyped herself and was sweating and flushing red. She watched Natsu's reaction to Lisanna's confession. Natsu had a surprisingly stotic face with a hint of surprise of his chiseled face. She turned back to Mirajane to order her usual vanilla milkshake but extra large. What she didn't see a not really subtle glance at her from Natsu.

Lisanna noticed it and traced his stare to the blond girl which she recognized as Lucy Heartfilia. So she was the one that snagged the heart of the great Natsu Dragneel. Something she even couldn't achieve from all those years of knowing him. So she was the one that was meant to be with Natsu. Strangely Lisanna wasn't at all sad by the prospect of Natsu marrying Lucy. Perhaps these feelings were only the remains of lingering feelings that she held for Natsu when she was little.

"I'm sorry Natsu I can't keep my promise to marry you when we were little..."* thought Lisanna. She then touched Natsu's arm and looked at him straight into his gorgeous onyx eyes. "Natsu Dragneel, you are in love aren't you?" She whispered to him loud enough for him to hear. Natsu surprisingly blushed a bit and stuttered,"N-No! I-I'm not in love! R-Really Lis I promise!"

Lisanna smirked," Really? So why do you have so many pictures of her on your wall in your house? Why do you keep looking at her? Why did you carry the tree for her to see when she was sick? Yeah that's right! I heard from Levy!" When Natsu casts his eyes on his feet, he whispered," Do you think she will return my feelings Lis? She doesn't seen interested in me at all."

Lisanna eyes expressed concern and whispered," Of course she will!"

Natsu asked," H-How can you be so sure?"

Lisanna merely replied with," I'm Mira's younger sister."

Natsu smiled and said," Thank you Lis. And I'm sorry I can't return your feel-" Lisanna placed her index finger on his lips. "Don't be sorry for being in love," Lisanna smiled at him. She smiled and whispered,"Good Luck!" as she giggled, running towards Bickslow to tell him about what she just found out. Natsu Dragneel, in love with his teammate!

Lucy walked home that night sad but happy for Natsu. He was probably in love with Lisanna because he didn't deny to marry Lisanna when they grew older. People say that their first love will always be special. A yell of ,"LUCE WAIT UP!" sliced through Magnolia's silencing night. She turned around to see Natsu. What was he doing here? Her vision practically tunneled when she saw Natsu. She can't help but fall for the man who helped reach her dreams or the man that caught her when she was falling down the abyss of misery. Lucy Heartfilia felt a profound courage within her to shout out her feeling from her rooftop. If Lisanna can do it, so can she!

"I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!" Natsu and Lucy shouted in unison as they both braced themselves for polite rejection. Natsu was surprised when Lucy started to cry while smiling. "I-I'm so happy." She whispered as she threw herself at Natsu and hugged him. Natsu was shocked. "Turns out Lis was right." He thought as he held her in his arms.

"Hey Luce, you can stop crying you know?" He smiled while whispering. He looked at her with his smothering lovable onyx eyes. "But I'm just so happy. I was in love with you for the longest time a-and when I found out about Lisanna, I-I was c-cowardly." Natsu's eyes widened as he pulled her closer. "I'm sorry Luce for hurting you. I'm sorry for letting you bear your feelings for so long." Natsu whispered as he held her and soothed her. Natsu smiled. So this was what it was like to be love with one your best friend. It wasn't so bad.

On the other side of Magnolia near Lisanna's apartment, was a girl with short white hair. Lisanna didn't think Bickslow had liked her all this time. She felt sorry for him for friendzoning him so many times when he wanted them to be much more. She could repay him for all those times she caused him to be sad. This was her way of saying sorry with the both of them being happy.


End file.
